Ihis invention relates in general to shipping containers and in particular to a new and useful shipping container having upper and lower chords along each corner edge for ventilating a container and which also includes a bottom wall with a longitudinally extending beam therein having a baffle control for the flow of air therethrough.
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. patent application No. 844,059, filed Oct. 20, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,407 issued Oct. 2, 1979, and herein incorporated by reference.
In the construction of the container of U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,407, the container has a side wall which insures a satisfactory ventilation of ordinary shipped products. However, experience has shown that with some specific products, such as green peppers or cocoa, the ventilation in the central zone of the container during a longer transportation period is not satisfactory because of the thermal effect originating in the product itself.